


The Portrait Of A Seduction

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: The strain of being apart is wearing on Jam.  Pam is listening to the wrong people ! She meets a BMOC, Alex, who has a plan. A plan to get in Pam's  pants!





	The Portrait Of A Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Pam was so excited to go to art school, but she starts to get bored/

The Portrait Of A Seduction

Using short scenes, aong with Pam’s diary entries to explain the unexplainable, and maybe forgive the unforgivable.

SCENE ONE: Breakroom, Jim sitting alone eating his lunch. Pam comes in, kisses him, walks to the vending machines, turns, and smiles.  
“What?” Jim asks.  
“Guess who just got accepted to the Pratt Institute of Graphic Design?”   
They hug, Jim is clearly excited. Even when she tells him she has to go to NYC for 3 months, he blows it off as no big deal.

Pam to camera: “I wouldn’t go if our relationship wasn’t so solid.”  
Looming lesson: The road to Hell……..

Pam’s diary: Entry 1- I am so excited! Just hope Jim pops the question before I go.

 

SCENE TWO:Roof of DM, night, carnival in parking lot, very romantic. Pam is expecting the proposal tonight.  
Jim has several chances, but hesitates. Finally the time is right. He stands, and reaches into his pocket,  
“Can I have your attention?” It isn’t Jim, it’s Andy! He proposes to Angela. Jim sits back down.

Jim to camera: Damn it. Andy hardly knows Angela!

Looming Lesson: He who hesitates!

Pam’s Diary: Entry two-What was Jim waiting for?

Scene Three: Pam’s dorm room one month later, she is on the phone with Jim. ‘It’s lunch with Beatrice,( who sits next to Pam),study, dinner on my own, to bed by 8.”  
“Eight?” Jim is incredulous.  
Jim to camera: I’m amazed at Pam’s self motivation!  
Looming Lesson: Where’s the magic in this magic town?  
Pam’s diary: Entry 3 I am so bored!

Scene Four: Pratt lobby, Pam standing in group of students, large guy making not very funny jokes, but everyone, including Pam, laugh. This guy, Alex, seems to be the leader.  
Pam’s cell rings. She, somewhat reluctantly, moves to the side. She keeps looking at Alex.   
“Jim, I’ll call you in a bit Oh, I made friends!” She disconnects. Her eyes have never left Alex.   
“Jim To Camera: I didn’t get to say one word! (Hang-up 1)  
Looming Lesson: Friends means more than one! And a bit doesn’t mean the next day!

Pam’s diary: Entry 4 Alex is hilarious, and what an artist!

Scene Five: Classroom, Pam seated, waiting for Beatrice. Beatrice arrives, but sits across the aisle in Alex’s seat! Alex arrives, walks over to Prof. Wheeler, they chat, then Alex sits by Pam.  
“Alex, Pam whispers. “That’s Beatrice’s seat, assigned.”  
“I bought her out- $100 bucks, just to sit by you!”  
“But Wheeler ?”  
“Up for tenure. Doesn’t want to cross me!’

“Pam to camera: “Alex’s parents donated big bucks to Pratt. He’s got clout.”

Looming Lesson 5 : Money, power, talent can sway heads!

 

Pam’s diary: Entry 5 I’m flattered that Alex wants to sit by me, I hope he knows I’m almost engaged.

Looming Lesson 5 A : Pam, hope you know you’re almost engaged!

Scene Six: Jim at work, Pam on phone, telling story about funny incident at Pratt. Jim doesn’t get it as he doesn’t know the people.  
“This is so frustrating. Why can’t you be in my class?”  
“Well,” Jim starts to say.  
“Pam,” an all too familiar voice,” time for class!”  
“Gotta go,” she says, a little too eagerly.  
“Pam, you’ve got 20 minutes. Pam? Pam?” But she’s gone. (hang-up #2).

Jim to camera: Damn it!

Looming lesson; ”Jimmy get angry, Jimmy get mad give her the biggest lecture she’s ever had!”

Pam diary; Entry six ”What’s the big deal? Jim wasn’t getting my story anyway. I hate to say it, but he’s a bit of a country bumpkin.” She laughs. “Knows nothing about art. Alex calls him a dumb jock!”

 

Scene Seven: Jim and Pam,outside Circle K, raining: “Pam, will you marry me?”  
Pam nods,smiling.  
“Pam to camera: “About time!”

Looming Lesson; Engaged aint married! Ask Alex!  
Pam diary:Entry seven: “I can’t wait to show everyone”

Scene 8: Tiki Bar, Pam and friends, including Alex, drinking to celebrate Pam’s engagement. Pam, very drunk called Jim, left message, forgot to turn off phone! “ You are such a dork!” Pam’s voice,giggling.Indistinct voice in background. Jim recognizes Alex’s voice!

Jim to camera: Future mother of my children.

Looming Lesson; That’s it, Jim? That’s all you have to say?

Pam’s diary: Entry 8 I am so excited, but a little mad. Alex frenched me in my doorway, when he walked me home. He stopped when I told him to. What’s his problem? I just got engaged! Have to keep this quiet. The biggest thing is for a few seconds, I kissed him back. Hey! I was drunk?”

Looming Lesson 2: A few seconds? Try 37! Pam, maybe try something different, like staying sober!

Scene 9: Alex escorting drunk Pam home. There has been no physical contact since that kiss. “I can’t get it in, That’s what she said!” Pam convulses into laughter. Alex gets the key in, opens the door, and there sits Jim! After intros, and strained talk, Alex leaves, Pam and Jim fight,Jim leaves, calls Pam, she hangs up on him (#3)

Pam to camera: He sneaks to Pratt in the middle of the night, to check on me!

Jim to camera: Two AM, drunk, alone with that jerk. Yeah I got mad. I don’t like that guy!

Alex to camera: And I don’t like hm. He is rude, he threatened me, and he’s in the way. I only have 5 weeks to bang Pam!

Looming Lesson: The truth is out. Any bets? I bet on Alex! Sacrilege, I know.

Pam’s Diary: Entry 9: They hate each other. Oh well. I am drunk, and horny! 

Scene 10: Pam and Jim on phone: 

Jim: “I know it’s my turn to come see you. I had no idea Jonny’s team would make the finals.”  
Pam: “Let me see if I have this straight. Your brother Tom’s son plays football, Dad Something..”  
“Pop Warner.”  
“Whatever! Don’t interrupt! His team plays at 2:00, so you just have to be there, and I won’t see you until @ 9:00 Saturday?”  
“If they lose, which they will. If, and when they lose. I’ll be on my way. Remember, you had an excuse last week.”  
“Give me a break! I had a project due!”  
“But you had time to hit the bars!”  
“And I told you all about it. I was with a group, had 2 drinks, and Alex wasn’t even there, Roy!”  
“Roy! I don’t beieve you said that!”  
“OK, sorry, I overreacted. So I’ll see you Saturday @ 9:00?’  
“If they lose, which they will. The other team is undefeated, and they beat Johnny’s tean by 21 points!”  
“Jim! What happens if a miracle happens, and they win?”  
“Pam, they won’t”  
“Jim ?”  
”I promised Tom I would go to the awards assembly on Sunday!”  
“WHAT!”  
“They won’t win, Pam. Pam? Pam?” (Hang up #4)  
Pam To Camera: “I fucking hate football!  
Looming Lesson: Another excuse for Pam to get drunk. Although this one is understandable.  
“Pam’s Diary#10: Earth to Jim- I want to get laid!”

Scene 11: Pam answers phone.  
Pam: “Let me guess what’s that called an upset.”  
Jim: “No one thought they had a chance.”He tries not to sound too excited.”  
Pam: “Gotta go. Upset here too!”  
Jim: “Pam, he’s my brother. Pam?” (hang up #5)  
Jim To camera” I am getting a little tired of her hanging up.”  
Loooming Lesson: Jim, you think maybe you have given in to her too much? Jim? Jim?”  
Pam Diary: Entry #11. We’ve got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

Scene 12: Pam at bar with her drinking buddies. She is blotto.Her phone is turned off. She is so drunk, she doesn’t even know it’s off. In her defense, she didn’t turn it off, someone else did. (One guess)  
Pam: “He doesn’t even call. How can I hang up on him?”  
Alex: ‘What a jerk. He obviously cares more about his brother!’  
Pam “Let’s see him screw his brother.  
She yells: “Jim Halpert’s girl wants to fuck, and he won’t fuck me!”  
Other patrons turn around.   
Alex: “I think you need to go home.”  
Other guy: :”Should I go with you?”  
Alex: “Nope I got it!”  
Other guy “But her boyfriend….”  
Alex: “Back off. I got it!”  
Pam To Camera: “At least Alex knows how to treat a lady!”  
Alex To Camera: “ Sometimes twice!”  
Looming Lesson: Too late for lessons, I’m afraid!  
Pam’s Diary: Entry 12: Maybe Alex will drive me to see Jim. I’ve told him several times tonight how horny I am….and how drunk!  
Looming Lesson 12A: Probably not best things to tell a college boy!

Scene 13: Pam’s room, writhing lump under the covers. Beds squeaking, Pam moaning!  
Pam to anyone within 100 yards: “OH! OH! OH!”  
Looming Lesson: Pam bucks better than she draws!”

Pam’s Diary:Entry 13: It’s hard to write when you are drunk!

Looming Lesson A: Pam, it’s hard to write sober, when someones is pounding your brains out!

Scene 14: Pam’s room,morning, Alex gettimg dressed.  
Pam: “What do we do now?”  
Alex: “What do you mean?”  
Pam: “How do I tell Jim? It will break his heart.”  
Alex: “You don’t is how. He’s your fiancee. You’re marrying him.”  
”Pam: “What about you and me? He’s just a dumb jock. Your words!”  
Alex:“Nothing wrong with that.”  
Pam:”So I was just a one night stand?”  
Alex: “Exactly. Pam, you’re 9 years older than me. I saw your pictures when you were 22. Girl, you don’t look bad now, but not even close to how you looked then. I want someone my age or younger.”  
Pam looks stunned.  
Alex: “Pam, I am a player. I saw you and I wondered what it would feel like banging an older chick. Last night I found out.”  
Pam: “You are a jerk!”  
Alex: “ A little bit yeah. You don’t want me. I would cheat on you, right and left. You have got a great guy. Jim will always be there for you. When I met him, he kept looking at you like you were the most beautiful woman ever!”  
Pam smiles: He thinks I am.”  
Alex” I know. Not one person in a thousand has someone love them like he loves you.”  
Pam: “But I cheated on him.”  
Alex: “You got seduced by the master. Nothing wrong with that. Don’t tell him, quit Pratt, go home, get married. You have a future most people just dream about! I actually like Jim. I just had to pretend I didn’t- part of my plan, you know.”  
“Get out of here you jerk!” Pam said, but she was smiling. “Oh, by the way, Jim is much better in bed!”  
Alex doubles over, “That hurt, Pam . That really hurt!”  
Pam to camera: I am heading for Scranton. I should hate Alex, but well, I do hate him.”

Looming Lesson: Alls well, that ends well.

Pam’s Diary: Entry 13: I’ll never cheat again. Not so anyone would notice!

Tiny Tim: God bless us everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Alex turns out not to be he worst guy ever. Maybe the 2nd?


End file.
